The management, analysis, and sharing of data are particularly important in fields such as cancer nanomedicine involving researchers from many disciplines and with multiple constituencies. The overall goal of the Bioinformatics and Data Sharing Core is to develop and apply computational methods to the management, analysis, and sharing of data arising from research in the Center that will advance the overall mission of the Center. Specific Aims Aim 1. To provide a biostatistics resource for the Center research projects. Aim 2. To provide mechanisms for effective data sharing and management.